


Come rain and shine, it's you and I.

by DeadDrabble (MisakillDatMonkey)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Feels, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Non-graphic evocation of a sexual relationship, Partners to Lovers, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/DeadDrabble
Summary: It's a rainy night, the one Atsumu choses to confess.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Come rain and shine, it's you and I.

Atsumu confesses to Sakusa under the heavy rain after they lost a game. They take shelter in an old, out of order telephone booth as the apocalypse falls upon them, heateadly making out in the cramped space.

The glass panels are misting up and soon they're all alone in the world.

The thunder roars outside, it's dark and the air is damp but despite the raging chaos, they only have ears for each other's hushed words.

There's a storm right upon them but they exist only in that space, clinging to each other desperately, oblivious to anything that's not them.

"I've always loved you, Kiyoomi," Atsumu whispers against his mouth and Sakusa shivers all over, pressing him into the cold, hard surface.

There's a clumsy trail of fingers left behind in the condensation when Atsumu pushes him back to kiss down his neck.

"I love you too, Atsumu."

They would never have thought they'd exchange these words but it's so easy when it's just the two of them against the world falling apart, collapsing around them. 

There's a silly taste of being the last two souls in the world and the need to lose their temper. To lose themselves to one another.

Sakusa's fingers slide against the damp glass, it's a miss, he almost falls but Atsumu's arms are around his waist, around his shoulders, holding him, boxing him into a corner.

Atsumu is everywhere around him, on his skin, the tip of his tongue. Sakusa shouldn't be able to exist in that narrow, suffocating and wet space yet he wouldn't dream of getting out.

That storm can never stop. There's nowhere he wants to be but melting against Atsumu because it's obvious there's nowhere Atsumu wants to be but where he can get a taste of "Kiyoomi, more, Kiyoomi…"

The words are so quiet, hushed and desperate.

Ever so loud Atsumu is whispering words Sakusa can still hear with the most certainty. The elements outside seem to be screaming for him.

They're entangled as one, the atmosphere in the cabin a thousand times heavier than the air outside is charged with electricity.

They only need a spark for it to go up in flames, to put to shame the storm of the decade.

When Sakusa's hands get under Atsumu's sweatshirt, when the cold tips of his fingers meet heated skin, it does feel like their world is ready to explode.

Atsumu isn't done asking for more, never will be.

And when they kiss again even ten years from now on a rainy day, they'll always, always inevitably be brought back here.

To this little booth, that silly bubble… Where they got lost together during a storm and found their way to each other.

That's the beauty of it, years pass and a lot of water has flown under the bridges and they still fall in love for each other all over again at the first sign of downpour. 

Whether it's delicate and they'll be tender or it's shy and they'll whisper the words while the other is in a deep slumber. 

Atsumu's favorite sound is the rain crashing down windows in the middle of the night ; Sakusa's heart flutters, his veins thrumming everytime the thunder rumbles. 

Typhoon seasons keep them at the edge of a precipice. If they fall, they fall hard, they make love through the storm, tear each other apart, mending one another back when the sky clears. 

They do not run under the rain holding hands like they would in a movie yet the staccato of a thousand droplets rhythms their quarrels as well as their most memorable intimate conversations. 

Sometimes Sakusa will be mistaken and take a flash for lightning then crave for his lover ; more than once Atsumu shivers when he thinks he hears the thunder. 

They undress under the sun too, their bodies warm and their touch loving. There's just nothing like tasting each other's skin with swollen and glistening lips. Sometimes they'll share a bath, a shower and believe they can't live without one another. 

They're in an old, abandoned telephone booth and entangled. Their hands progressively, undoubtly, start to learn about the other. They map skin, they send chills, they roam and caress. 

Sakusa can't breathe, he feels like he's drowning and Atsumu is the only safety line he needs. 

Their bodies are wired up, their minds reeling… 

Atsumu feels like the world forgot about them and if he's lucky enough, Sakusa will be the only thing he ever needs… 

"Kiss me again," they ask every time they part.

"Kiss me harder," they order when the rain clashes against the glass in threatening waves. 

Atsumu would give anything to embrace Kiyoomi like this for the rest of their eternity. For a lifetime. 

They keep their fingers from the biting cold by searching the other's clothes, mildly undressing each other like two clumsy teenagers. Atsumu doesn't mind, you're never too old to share your first kiss with the man you've always loved in a frenzied bliss.

Sakusa could mind the proximity, could point out that kind of setting is only romantic in a movie...

He should be uncomfortable, he should be bothered ; yet there's nowhere else he thinks he could fit.

Slowly the chaos recedes and as the sky clears, the night gets quiet. The only mess left is the one hidden behind literal screens of fog, shameless imprints in the most the only clues of what took place in the small cabin.

They're the only clues apart from their disheveled appearances, their abused lips and feverish gazes. It was just as sudden as the storm, just as intense... But unlike the storm it isn't passing. It's not going away, it's here to stay.

Atsumu confesses after they suffer a loss, under the heavy rain but Sakusa accepts him and it feels a lot like there are only bright days ahead of them. 

Come rain and shine, they're just meant to be. Tonight more than yesterday, less than any upcoming raining day.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope your day is as sunny as their journey was rainy ❤️
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Deaddrabble)  
> Find me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DeaddrabbleRobin)


End file.
